Hijo de la Luna El Nacimiento de Draco Malfoy
by Ita-Chan-DL
Summary: Es un oneshort y al mismo tiempo un songfic que cuenta el nacimiento de Draco Malfoy


**HIJO DE LA LUNA. EL NACIMIENTO DE DRACO MALFOY**

Una figura encapuchada andaba a paso ligero por la oscuridad sin que nadie la viera a su paso. Las botas negras que llevaba a penas hacían ruido al pisar las pequeñas piedras que se movían al contacto.

En mitad de la noche y del silencio, la figura oscura se paró enfrente de un lago oscuro.

Lo único que iluminaba aquella figura era la luna llena que brillaba más que todas las noches.

Unas manos aparecieron de la especie de túnica que llevaba la persona mientras se inclinaba e hincaba una rodilla en la orilla del lago.

Poco a poco las manos llegaron hasta la capucha de color negro para dejar ver una cabellera de color negro como el azabache.

La mujer levantó la vista dejando ver unos preciosos ojos verdes que brillaban como los mismos rayos de la luna llena.

La imagen de la Luna se reflejaba en el oscuro lago, sólo se podía ver la luna.

La mujer se agachó un poco más y empezó a hablar en un lenguaje que era extranjero para los que allí Vivian. Sin duda, si alguien hubiese escuchado su plegaria sabría que era una gitana, aunque su oscura piel y sus ojos verdes también la delataban.

- Luna- murmuró en un sollozo la mujer- Luna a ti mi pueblo siempre te ha amado y respetado. Mis costumbres, enseñadas desde chica me han inculcado que a ti hay que pedirte los deseos más grandes.

La gitana sintió como la luna brillaba cada vez más y mientras sus ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas volvió a hablar.

- Quiero a ese hombre, me lo intentan quitar, luna, a ti recurro, déjame casarme con él.

_"Tonto el que no entienda._

_Cuenta una leyenda_

_Que una hembra gitana_

_Conjuro a la luna_

_Hasta el amanecer_

_Llorando pedía_

_Al llegar el día_

_Desposar un calé"_

Un murmullo se oyó en el lago, la lengua extranjera volvía a sonar en el aire.

Pero esta vez no era la gitana la que hablaba, la mujer simplemente miraba a la Luna con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

El susurró llegaba a sus oídos dándole la noticia de lo que la Luna le decía

_"Tendrás a tu hombre_

_piel morena_

_desde el cielo h_

_hablo la luna llena_

_Pero a cambio quiero_

_el hijo primero_

_que le engendres a él_

_Que quien su hijo inmola_

_Para no estar sola poco le iba a querer_

_Luna quiere ser madre_

_Y no encuentras querer_

_Que te haga mujer_

_Dime, luna de plata_

_Que pretendes hacer_

_Con un niño de piel_

_A-ha-ha, a-ha-ha_

_Hijo de la Luna"_

Un tiempo pasó después de aquella promesa secreta que se hicieron la mujer y la Luna.

Del matrimonio de los dos gitanos, llegó el embarazo, y pronto nació un hijo entre estos dos

- Vamos cariño, estoy contigo- dijo un gitano cogiendo a su mujer de la mano- Tu puedes hacerlo

El parto estaba siendo duro y a la gitana se le estaban agotando las fuerzas, no podía empujar más. Si el niño no nacía pronto...

En ese momento el silencio que se había hecho en la habitación fue ocupado por el llanto de un bebé. Pero hubo algo que extrañó a la mujer gitana, el marido miraba al bebe como si fuese algo extraño y pronto supo porque.

Cuando le dieron al bebé envuelto en una toalla la gitana vio que no era como ellos, su piel no era oscura sino blanca, blanca como si le hubiese iluminado el reflejo de la luna en el agua, y sus ojos... aquellos ojos que la miraban con curiosidad no eran verdes como los suyos sino que tenia unos ojos grises, como la misma plata, un gris que helaba de solo mirarlos como pasaba cuando tocabas un metal, también del mismo color que sus ojos

El poco pelo que se le podía ver al bebé, era de un color rubio, casi albino, la mujer lo miró casi con horror. Era el mensaje de la luna, el hijo era suyo.

La gitana miró a su marido, como iba a explicarle su pacto con la luna. El gitano la miro con odio en sus ojos oscuros, como los de su familia

_"De padre canela_

_Nació un niño_

_blanco como el lomo_

_de un armiño_

_con los ojos grises_

_en vez de aceituna_

_niño albino de luna_

_¡Maldita su estampa!_

_este hijo es de un payo_

_y yo no me lo calló_

_Luna quiere ser madre_

_Y no encuentras querer_

_Que te haga mujer_

_Dime, luna de plata_

_Que pretendes hacer_

_Con un niño de piel_

_A-ha-ha, a-ha-ha_

_Hijo de la Luna"_

La Luna reclamaba lo que era suyo, reclamaba a su hijo.

La mujer aunque agotada después del parto tenía que contarle a su marido porque el niño no era como ellos.

En cambio en otra habitación, mientras el gitano se fumaba un cigarro para calmar su ira sus pensamientos iban hacia otro sitio.

- Yo que la he querido y cuidado, que muchos dicen que me enamoré de ella como si fuese un conjuro, yo que la veía pura como la luna, y... ¡me ha engañado! y ni siquiera con un gitano, sino con un payo, ni siquiera con los de nuestra sangre, con un payo ¡un payo!.

El hombre vio en ese momento que un cuchillo se iluminaba con la luz de había en la habitación, su ira aumentaba cada vez que pensaba en la deshonra que eso le producía.

Tiró el cigarro y cogió el cuchillo mientras iba a la habitación donde se encontraban la gitana y el bebe.

Unas horas después una figura con un bebe en brazos llegaba hasta el monte que estaba más cerca. Se aseguró de que no hubiese nadie y después dejó al niño cubierto en las sábanas que todavía estaban manchadas de sangre.

_"Gitano al creerse deshonrado_

_se fue a su mujer _

_cuchillo en mano_

_¿De quien es el hijo?_

_Me has engañado fijo_

_y de muerte la hirió_

_Luego se hizo al monte_

_Con el niño en brazos_

_y allí le abandonó_

_Luna quiere ser madre_

_Y no encuentras querer_

_Que te haga mujer_

_Dime, luna de plata_

_Que pretendes hacer_

_Con un niño de piel_

_A-ha-ha, a-ha-ha_

_Hijo de la Luna"_

No muy lejos de allí otra persona encapuchada se acercaba sigilosamente a un lago cercano. Sus pies eran ligeros y no hacían en menor ruido al pasar, si no fuese por su altura hubiese pasado inadvertido.

La persona encapuchada llegó hasta una especie de pantano, el agua era de un color casi negro, como si estuviese tenida, no se veía nada en él, nada, tan solo un reflejo que brillaba sobre la superficie. Una perfecta Luna llena flotaba en la superficie de aquel agua.

Las manos llegaron hasta la capucha bajándola hacia atrás dejando ver una hermosa cabellera rubia. EL pelo casi flotaba con el movimiento de aire que se había levantado al mismo tiempo que el hombre se había quitado la capucha dando paso a un pelo tan claro que llegaba a parecerse al brillo de la luna.

El Hombre miró hacia el cielo con sus ojos grises como el metal y dijo casi en un susurro

- Madre, ya se que mi condición tiene unas reglas, que no puedo tener hijos. Pero mi mujer y yo queremos tener uno, ella os ama, al igual que yo, y nunca dejaremos de amaros y respetaros, sólo os queremos pedir ese favor, de hijo a madre os lo ruego.

El viento sopló más fuerte y unas palabras llegaron hasta sus oídos.

- Sabes bien cual es la condición de ser un hijo de la luna- susurró el viento. EL hombre volvió a mirar a la luna

- Ya lo sé madre, sé que la esterilidad es la única condición, pero... nos haría tanta ilusión- El hombre sintió como si una mano le recorriera su rostro acariciándolo.

- Mi pequeño, siempre has sido mi favorito

- Madre- murmuró el hombre

- Lo haré, pero recuerda, cuando tengas a tu hijo en tu casa en el momento en que se duerma en tus brazos, mira la constelación que esté más cerca de mí. Ese será su nombre, ella le protegerá al igual que haré yo

- Lo haré madre- dijo el hombre emocionado- gracias

- Ve hijo mío al otro lado de la montaña, hay te esperara tu hijo, y recuerda lo que te dije

- Si madre, muchas gracias

El hombre volvió a ponerse la capucha y comenzó a caminar de la misma manera sigilosa que lo había hecho para llegar al pantano. La noche estaba en su momento cumple cuando el hombre oyó un llanto. Al llegar hasta donde estaba el bebé se encontró a un niño de piel blanca y ojos grises envuelto en mantas manchadas de sangre.

El hombre acurrucó al bebe de vuelta a su casa. Cuando hubo llegado le cambio y le envolvió en una manta verde y plateada con el símbolo de una serpiente.

El bebe poco a poco se fue quedando dormido, entonces el padre miró hacia la luna, su madre brillaba más que nunca, como si estuviese velando el momento, entonces miró a la constelación que estaba al lado suya y mientras sonreía por primera vez en su vida, miro al bebe y susurró

- ¡Draco!

_"Y en las noches _

_que haya luna llena_

_será porque el niño_

_esté de buenas_

_y si el niño llora_

_menguará la luna_

_para hacerle una cuna_

_Y si el niño llora_

_menguará la luna_

_para hacerle una cuna"_

Fin


End file.
